


pretty in purple

by avestrum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Choking, Cock Bondage, Cock Worship, M/M, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: Tendou will not admit that he rushes through finishing tying Goshiki up, although he did rush just a little bit, because Goshiki looks so good, so delectable when he's done.Tied up.A treat.A meal.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	pretty in purple

Tendou feels....fucking honoured that Goshiki trusts him enough to do this, especially after graduating and not seeing him outside of a few meetups for two whole years. Goshiki is in his third year of high school, just turned eighteen and he is beautiful.

Childish chubby cheeks have slimmed down to reveal a killer jawline. Innocent eyes lack their usual naivety but they still have that brightness and flair that Goshiki normally has. Any form of baby fat that Goshiki had is gone, burnt away by the killer training routine that Coach Washijo still puts them through after all these years. His shoulders are broad, back muscles defined.

He is beautiful, so beautiful that Tendou can't help but stop and stare at the way Goshiki's chest rises and falls. How his bangs frame his face and give him that innocent look. He may have hated how his bangs looked on him in middle school but on Goshiki they look so good.

"T-Tendou-san?" Goshiki speaks and catches his attention. His voice is lowered, soft. Appropriate for the scene they're in. 

Tendou crouches in front of Goshiki, wearing nothing but some baggy sweatpants that hang low.

"Yes baby boy?" Tendou drawls. 

"Please... will you tie me up?" 

This is a reward. 

Goshiki worked so hard during their match today against the new Aoba Johsai, had beaten them much to Sejoh’s displeasure, and secured their spot to Nationals again for his final year, and that's why he's now kneeling on Tendou's soft carpet in the middle of his apartment. 

"Is that what you want?" Tendou reaches out to touch Goshiki's jaw, traces long, practiced fingers over his jawline and up to his cheekbone. The caress is loving, fond and makes Goshiki melt into his touch.

Goshiki lets out a whine while he nods, tilting his head further into Tendou's outstretched hand. "Please." He pleads. 

Goshiki's thighs strain in his kneeling position. Tendou drops his hand from Goshiki's jaw to his thigh and soothes his hand over his thigh to feel it tremble beneath his fingers.

"You're so beautiful Tsutomu." Tendou's whispers. He watches as the flush on Goshiki's cheeks spreads down his throat and across his shoulders.

There are freckles on his shoulders, sun kissed from where Goshiki spent some time in the sun without his shirt on. 

"Up." Tendou orders. "Take your time. Strip off your boxers and get on the bed for me baby boy... in a position that you want okay?"

Goshiki pulls himself to his feet slowly, but he moves with a surety that makes Tendou's heart clench just a little. 

While Goshiki gets himself ready, Tendou makes his way through the bedroom into the walk-in closet, which is the reason he splurged for this apartment in the first place.

His ropes, and he has a lot of ropes, are laid out in a set of drawers that he had custom made for that particular reason. He hovers over them, debating as his keen ears listen to Goshiki shuffle around on his expensive sheets. His hand stops over three sets of rope, a soft cotton blend in deep purple. He closes his eyes and pictured the pattern he wants to put on Goshiki's chest, across his thighs and his arms and has to hold back the groan tickling in his throat.

He takes his time gathering up the rope and when he exits the walk in closet, Goshiki is splayed on his back across his bed, arms held over his head and his wrists crossed. His feet are tucked under his knees, showing off his thighs as his legs spread outward.

Goshiki is blissfully naked, and when Tendou circles the bed he eyes Goshiki's hole peeking out between his cheeks and the curve of Goshiki's cock as it rests along his stomachs

"So beautiful." Tendou whispers reverently, eyeing the expanse of exposed skin in front of him. 

Finally, he places the rope carefully on his bed and moves so that he's kneeling on the bed next to Goshiki's shoulders to take a look at his arm.

"Have you stretched enough sweetheart?" Tendou runs his fingers through Goshiki's hair. 

Goshiki nods eagerly, tilting his head back on Tendou's pillow to look up at his senpai. "Trust you." Goshiki adds when he meets Tendou's eyes.

"I wanna do your arms up nice baby boy, nothing too tight." Tendou trails one hand down Goshiki's chest as the other begins to unwind the first roll of rope. Tendou's hand wanders to Goshiki's exposed chest. "Wanna put a harness on you, in a heart? show how much of a good boy you've been for me, training so well, doing Wakatoshi-kun proud by becoming the Ace." Tendou coos, praising Goshiki with each slide of his fingers as they move down his abs and then to trail over the length of his cock. 

Goshiki whimpers, thighs visibly flinching as he fights back the urge to thrust up into Tendou's hand.

"Do a nice pattern up your gorgeous cock." Tendou croons and when Goshiki cries out, Tendou pulls his hand away. 

Tendou runs an edited dragonfly tie that leads into rope cuffs over Goshiki's arms. Goshiki's arms flex, biceps bulging when Tendou tickles him playfully and Goshiki writhes. 

"So pretty." Tendou reminds him as he loops the remaining rope in a neat line under Goshiki's pecs. From there, the second rope trails along Goshiki's skin and sits snug over his chest. Tendou takes care to run two fingers underneath each line and curve of rope he makes, smiling when Goshiki looks more and more comfortable with each knot. 

He laces a standard cross harness over Goshiki's chest, before he leans back to admire the radiance of Goshiki, open mouthed and panting lightly with his arms bound above his head.

"Tsutomu." Tendou gives Goshiki a lazy once over with his hungry eyes, before he shuffles around Goshiki's frame on the bed. he drapes the last bit of rope around Goshiki's cock.

Unfortunately there isn't enough rope for him to make a pretty pattern that he wants, not if he wants to tie Goshiki's thighs the way he would like. He settles for a secure tie at the base of Goshiki's cock, a reminder that Goshiki needs to ask if he would like to cum today.

Tendou will not admit that he rushes through finishing tying Goshiki up, although he did rush just a little bit, because Goshiki looks so good, so delectable when he's done.

Tied up.

A treat. 

A meal.

Tendou takes Goshiki's cock into his hand, the other searching for the lube that is always somewhere among his blankets and covers. He finds it, gives a slight whoop in excitement that has Goshiki blushing, before he squeezes a generous amount of lube over Goshiki's cock. 

"I love your cock Tsutomu. You're so pretty you know that, always thought that, every time you smile. When you laugh. You're so beautiful." Tendou rambles. "But your cock is my favourite sweet boy." 

Closing his fingers into a fist around Goshiki's cock, Tendou starts a maddeningly slow pace stroking Goshiki from tip to base and then base to tip.

Goshiki groans, thighs tensing and flexing beneath the deep purple binds. "Satori." Goshiki's voice trembles and cracks on the last vowel, sending a shiver down Tendou's spine. 

Tendou leans back on his knees, watching the slick slide of his hand going up and down the length of Goshiki's cock. It's a pleasure to hear Goshiki's trembling voice and sweet moans. God Tendou wants him in his mouth. Goshiki's cock is thick, like nice kind of stretch kind of thick and it's a decent seven inches which Tendou likes.

Tendou has never been this taken with how pretty any of the other people he's been with. He's never been this intoxicated with how his ropes look on their skin and how the sweat beads on their thighs. 

They are nothing like Goshiki when he bites and worries his bottom lip between his teeth to hide his moans, nothing like Goshiki's muscles straining against deep purple that compliments his hair and skin. 

Fuck Goshiki looks so good like this. Tendou shuffles further down the bed, gets low on his knees and leans forward so he can size up Goshiki's cock with it right next to his face.

Then he glances up at Goshiki through his lashes and sinks his mouth down onto the length of Goshiki's cock to watch the dark haired teen writhe in his binds while crying out.

Goshiki's hips stutter under Tendou's hands as he pushes Goshiki's cock further down his throat. This is what he likes, having Goshiki's cock so far down his throat that the dark haired teen whines. It slowly chips away at the composed facade that Goshiki wears as Captain, shows how much he wants this behind little cracks. Tendou clings onto the honour of being allowed to break him down until there's nothing left but Tsutomu being raw and exposed.

Goshiki whimpers. His whimper cracks into a moan when Tendou pushes his cock down into the back of his throat and intentionally chokes on it until his throat makes a slick, wet sound. Goshiki's head thrashes against his tied arms, straining his chest against the cross harness against his skin. Tendou presses the flat of his tongue to the underside of Goshiki's cock, hollows his cheeks and forces his tongue as far out of his mouth as it can go so he can get more of Goshiki's cock into his mouth to choke on more of it. 

Goshiki gives him a full body shudder as a reaction, body trembling from his arms to his thighs and the cock that twitches in Tendou's mouth.

Tendou counts the seconds, as Goshiki struggles to calm down, as his hips start to make aborted half thrusts into Tendou's mouth, as Goshiki's restraint begins to fray and just before it snaps he pulls his mouth off of Goshiki's cock to relish in the betrayed and disappointed whine that escapes his mouth.

"Awh sweet boy," Tendou croons. "You know the rules, you can't cum yet." The redhead runs the flat of his tongue against Goshiki's slit, adorning the head of his cock with kitten licks that make Goshiki mewl and shudder.

"Shhh, it's okay baby boy." Tendou caresses the dip of the junction between Goshikis thigh and hip. He tickles his fingers over Goshiki's taut skin, smiles when Goshiki whimpers and tries to arch his back and push his cock against Tendous' hand.

"Sss-" Goshiki bites at his bottom lip, interrupting what he's about to say when Tendou leans down to ignore his cock and instead latch his mouth over a patch of flesh on his hip. Tendou's hair, not as gelled as it was when they were at the game, brushes against Goshiki's cock, so does his cheek. With his left hand Tendou starts to pump at Goshikis cock again with a painfully slow pace while he begins to trail mark after mark along Goshiki's hip and then his abdomen. 

"Ahh _hhhh_ Satori!*" Goshiki cries out when Tendou nips particularly hard on the sensitive skin on Goshiki's ribs. "I'm good! I've been  _ good  _ please!"

"I know baby boy, I know Tsutomu." Tendou soothes the love bite with his tongue, traces the teeth marks left on Goshikis side and has to hide the smile on his face. "You've been so good and this is a reward okay, I promise."

Tendou likes marking up Goshiki when they're like this. Goshiki's skin bruises beautifully like this, splotches of pink, red and purple. He latches onto Goshiki's nipple, pressing the length of his body to Goshiki's side so he can suck and the hardening nub and tease the nub with his teeth while he still jerks Goshiki off at a snail's pace.

"Sa _ aaH _ !" Goshiki cries out when Tendou bites and tugs playfully on his nipple. Pulls on it and rolls his teeth over the nub until Goshiki has tears in his eyes. "Satori please, more?"

When he pulls his way to admire his handiwork, Tendon clicks his tongue, before teasing the nail of his pointer finger against the slit of Goshiki's cock. "You said you trusted me sweet boy." Tendou's voice hardens slightly. "You do.. right?"

Goshiki nods so rapidly that Tendou thinks he's gonna pull something in his neck if he doesn't stop it. His free hand lands on Goshiki's throat, fingers pressed carefully underneath the dark haired teens jawline. 

"It's okay Tsutomu I'm not mad. You're a good boy. Always."

With gentler hands than the moment earlier, Tendou tweaks Goshiki's other, unabused nipple, making him squirm against the sheets. The hand beneath Goshiki’s jaw prevents him from tossing his head around in reaction to pleasure anytime soon.

His whole body is practically vibrating. Goshikis cock leaks against his flushed stomach, flushed a deep red from Tendou and his teasing. It's slick and shiny from the lube and Tendou's saliva.

"Oh baby boy look how hard you are." Tendou leans in to whisper in Goshikis ear. "You gotta remember to ask if you wanna cum okay Tsutomu?"

Tendou removes his hand from Goshikis jaw slowly, slides his fingers around his throat instead to anchor him a satisfied smile slipping onto his face when Goshikis eyes flutter shut with content and he nods. 

Slowly, but surely Goshiki is cracking and Tendou... he can't help but want to speed up the process. He bullies his way in between Goshikis tied legs, spreading his thighs even further so he can press his own sweatpants covered erection against the curve of Goshikis ass."

"Would you let me fuck you sweet boy? You're always so good for me and it's been a while since we've done anything to your pretty hole." Tendou drawls, a hint of longing in his tone, well aware that the reason he hasn’t been able to fuck Goshiki thoroughly is because Goshiki takes his training seriously and doesn’t want to risk not being his best at practice.

At that, with whatever strength he has left, Goshikis attempts to tilt his thighs with his toes and push back onto the bulge in Tendou's sweatpants. 

Tendou chuckles, before his attention zeroes back into Goshikis cock and he leans in to take it back to his mouth. This time he doesn't go further than the head, suckling on it, savouring the taste of pre-cum that had left sticky trails along Goshikis abs.

Goshiki’s thighs flinch like he wants to thrust into the warmth of Tendou's mouth. His moan stutters when Tendou hollows his cheeks and sucks.

"Please!" Goshikis cries out suddenly as his eyes snap open. "I wanna,  _ wannawannawanna _ " Goshiki’s voice breaks while he chants as tears of frustration begin to fill up and spill from his eyes. "Satori  _ please  _ fuck me!" 

Tendou pulls off of Goshiki's dick, showing off the strings off saliva that connect from his lips to the head of Goshiki's cock.

"After I let you cum darling boy" Tendou soothes as he runs his hands over the crisscrossing ropes on Goshikis thighs. "So be a good boy and do that for me Tsutomu. Can you cum untouched for me baby?" Tendou waits a moment, and before Goshiki can respond he scratches his blunt nails on Goshiki’s thighs between the purple ropes.

That seems to do it. 

Goshiki's mouth falls open in a silent shout, it seems like too much and nothing at all as Goshikis cock twitches and throbs on display, cum shooting across his abdomen and chest, staining both Goshiki's flushed skin and Tendou's ropes with it but Tendou doesn't care.  Goshiki trembles, his cock still a deep, desperate red even as his cum begins to just dribble out the top. 

Tendou smiles mischievously, and leans in to swipe his tongue over the salty fluid, causing Goshiki to thrash around as best as he can.

"You're a good boy Tsutomu, my favourite boy. I'm going to fuck you long and hard baby, so let go for me alright? Just relax and let go." Tendou says once he pulls away and rubs circles on the tops of Goshiki's thighs with his thumbs. "So good and perfect for me~"

Hearing Goshiki's whine makes it all the more worth it when he scrambles up to find where the lube fell and a condom to get ready to untie  _ and  _ fuck his favourite boy in the world.


End file.
